My White Rose
by MercenaryCrime
Summary: Allen goes missing during a mission and it's up to Lavi to find out why... Laven and this is my first one-shot hope you enjoy!


_**Allen goes missing during a mission and Lavi is sent to find out what happened…**_

…_**.**_

The evening was late, the sun having finally sunk towards the horizon. It was quiet, as quiet as the Black Order could get during nighttime. It was basically the same whether it was night or day, the Order was continually busy sending out exorcists and retrieving innocence.

Lavi found himself loitering around the library looking for a book he hasn't read, which in his case was literally impossible. Ever since he arrived at Headquarters four years ago, no book had been safe from his greedy eye that lapped up the contents of each book eagerly. But this time, he struggled to read a single word in the book lying on his lap, something was bothering him and it wasn't a good feeling.

'Lavi!' Lavi almost dropped the book he was reading as Lenalee swung open the doors and came over to him. Her face was flustered and her breathing heavy as he watch her try to form words with her quivering lips.

'Lenalee, calm down and take a deep breath,' Lavi said amusedly but his friend just frowned at him and shook her head fiercely from side to side.

'No… brother… wants to see you… now!' He had just managed to pick up her stammering words that were hidden by her pants. Lavi nodded and rushed to Komui's office, the Head Supervisor was always there even during this time. He could here Lenalee hurrying behind him but from her exhaustion wasn't usually taking the lead.

They both finally reached the office and Lavi opened the door quickly making the two men in the room jump in surprise. Lavi could tell from their low voices and huddled body language that something was definitely wrong.

'Thank you Lenalee, you may leave,' one of the men spoke up as he tried to shoo the Chinese girl out of the room, but Lenalee was a stubborn one, Lavi had to _silently_ agree with that.

'But brother…'

'Just go,' her brother said again, straining to keep his composure as Lenalee stick out her bottom lip and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. The men winced as she left as Lavi focused his attention on Komui and his companion.

'You called Komui?' Lavi asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and waited patiently for the head supervisor to speak up. Komui cleared his throat and adjust the barrette on his head.

'It's a mission I'm assigning to you, as of now, Allen had been reported missing…' Lavi froze when he heard the final words. _Missing… how?_ Allen was one of the strongest exorcists within the Black Order besides Kanda and the Generals; it was hardly possible that he would go missing.

'How did this happen?' Lavi asked, being the apprentice of Bookman, he had quite an inquisitive nature that made it easier to get to the bottom of things.

'We are, for now, uncertain but we have a feeling it may have to do with the akuma that have been spotted in the area, we want you to head there immediately and find and assist Allen,' Lavi nodded quickly, his eagerness to go made him almost leave the room without receiving the information about the mission.

'And be safe,' Lavi laughed halfheartedly before rushing out of the office and almost ran into a rather distraught Lenalee.

'Lenalee?' Lavi exclaimed as he breathed deeply and looked at her face. He could tell she had overheard everything.

'Lavi, please bring Allen back,' Lavi nodded and hurried off, he was not thinking of returning until he had brought Allen back safe and sound. What on earth happened?

…**.**

Lavi rushed across fields of wide-open spaces. The grass was moving gently with the aid of the wind and shone loving silver because of the moonlight. The colour painfully reminded Lavi of Allen, his piercing silver eyes always shone with some sort of emotion whether it was joy or sadness; there was always something to look at. It was those exact colours that made Lavi fall for him.

He skidded to a halt and pulled out the briefing that held all the information the finders had gathered so far. According to it, some where out here in the country was a mysterious field that seemed rather different from the others? This made Lavi confused as he continued quickly over the next rise.

As he reached the top, something made him pull his innocence from its halter and activated it. The tremendously large head of his hammer blocked the incoming akuma bullets that threatened to take his life. Lavi shifted his hammer out of the way and frowned at the level one that dared to cross his path as he tried to make his way to Allen.

Lavi down sized his hammer and skillfully swung it around until it collided into the side of its large grotesque body and exploded. He landed half way down the hill and snickered at it before adjusting his headband and running on. Then something made him stop.

He couldn't help but gaze around him, something was off, and he didn't need his photographic memory to prove it. He had realized that he had past the same clamp of grass growing in the shelter of a medium sized boulder. Lavi scratched his head with irritation; this was starting to piss him off. _Was this why Allen went missing?_

It had to be, Allen did have one bad sense of direction, Lavi had many accounts to prove it but this bothered him, being a Bookman it shouldn't be that easy to get lost.

'Argh! This is so frustrating… Where are you BEANSPROUT?' He used the nickname that pissed Allen off other than someone eating his mitarashi dango and Lavi knew how that felt. He listened carefully to hear Allen shout back in protest but the night air carried nothing but the wind.

This left Lavi sighing and feeling like one hell of an idiot.

'No choice then…' Lavi admitted as he chose a direction and headed that way, luckily he didn't end up back at the boulder but Lavi wished he did. He quickly activated his innocence when he stumbled upon a group of akuma ranging from level one to two, lucky for him.

Lavi stepped back and spun his hammer around to knock away bullets the akuma sent his way before extending the handle and destroying at least two level ones. He quickly dodged to the side.

'Big hammer, little hammer, grow…' Lavi brought down his hammer onto a level two but it was stubbornly refusing to die and through Lavi off balance and he hit the ground on his shoulder. Lavi winced as the pain shot up his arm and his tightened his grip on his innocence.

Suddenly a bullet knocked his innocence from his hand and sent it spinning into the meadow behind him. Lavi looked at it dumbfounded by what had just happened; at least the akuma virus didn't hit him before he made a run for his innocence.

'Shit, where is it? Where is it?'

Lavi was silently praying that Allen's bad luck wasn't rubbing off on him as he tried to scavenge through the meadow trying to find it. It wasn't easy, the akuma tried to kill him while he was vulnerable but thankfully all those times of calling Kanda, Yuu it gave him a sufficient ability in dodging and Kanda was a quick one.

'Stop moving around and let us hit you,' he heard one of the akuma complain before Lavi made a quick step back to avoid yet another bullet but when his foot tried to find solid ground, everything gave way and he disappeared into the ground.

….

He hit the ground hard and it killed. Lavi was left trying to feel every inch of his body as he finally managed to pull free the lump that was irritating him since he fell. He was relieved to find out that it was his missing hammer and to make sure he didn't lose it anytime soon he strapped it back into its halter for later use.

With that out of the way, Lavi glanced up at where he fell the soft yet bitter conversations of the shocked akuma echoed down towards and told him that he better move soon or else they'll figure out what has happened. Getting to his feet, he swayed slightly and fumbled to try and find the wall to the very large hole he had fallen in.

It was dark, very dark as he finally found the wall and used it to navigate around. Lavi didn't like the dark, for one, he couldn't tell where he was going and secondly he had lost count on how many times he had tripped over something while he walked.

After tripping over yet again Lavi glanced ahead and saw a small point of light piercing trough the darkness. It was easy to convince himself that he had hit his head a little to many times and shook his dizzy and tried again but the light was still there. Lavi stood up and quickly but carefully made his way towards it and watched it slowly get lighter and lighter until he was finally out of the tunnel and staring at a wondrous sight before him.

Lavi stared wide mouthed as white flowers gently swayed on the breeze, was this even here to begin with. He gathered his rather stupid expression and whistled aloud instead. It was amazing as he took a step forward and knelt down to examine the flower. It was a pure white rose times by a few odd thousand and you get a whole field of the sweet smelling things, to say Lavi was impressed was actually an understatement.

He line of sight finally caught something lying in the middle of the field it was black and made a heavy contrast to the whiteness of the roses. Lavi rushed through before he found Allen, sleeping peacefully amongst the roses. The boy's hair matched the white flowers perfectly.

'Sleeping on the job, really beansprout?' Lavi mocked him and tried to shake him awake but the white head refused to wake up. He gulped nervously as he pried his eyes away from Allen pale complexion and pale pink lips. Lavi didn't want to take advantage of Allen in this state and still pursued to waking him up.

'Allen, okay you've had your fun, now please wake up,' Lavi pleaded but Allen's eyes remained shut as he began to have a strange feeling like he had read something similar in a book ages ago. Lavi chuckled as he finally remembered before leaning over and placed his lips firmly on the sleeping boy.

Lavi pulled away quickly and to his surprise, Allen responded with a moaning protest as his silver eyes fluttered open to greet him.

'L-Lavi?' Allen said sleepily as he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes before staring around him in bewilderment.

'Did you sleep well Sleeping Beauty?' Lavi couldn't help but laugh as Allen did a failed attempt to glare at him and turned crimson red.

'S-shut up, Lavi… What are you doing here?' Allen asked looking at him; Lavi flinched as he stared deeply into those silver-bewitching pools that always held him captive.

'Here to find you beansprout, you gave us all a scare in disappearing,' Lavi explained before Allen punched him in the arm.

'Don't call me that, Lavi! How many times do I have to tell you?' Allen bickered before rustling disturbed the short reunion. Lavi gazed around the field but found nothing out of the norm to be considered dangerous.

'Lavi, akuma!' Allen called out as the boy tried to stand but staggered and fell back onto his knees. Lavi gently wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and jumped out of the way of the incoming attack. Lavi landed back on the ground with Allen hanging on tightly to the front of his exorcist coat.

'Damn they must have followed me,' Lavi grumbled as he pulled free his hammer with one hand and held Allen securely with the other.

'Lavi, I can move by myself,' Allen protested and Lavi let go of the boy reluctantly as Allen stumbled but managed to hold better than before as he activated Crown Clown. The white caped innocence draped over Allen's slender shoulders and made him seem like a phantom in the field of white roses. Lavi couldn't hide the dusty pink that brushed over his cheeks.

'Ah, let's deal with these bastards and then maybe have fun later,' Lavi said in false disappointment as Allen rolled his eyes and they both acted. Lavi had to be wary of using his fire stamp but activated the second level anyway.

'Innocence level two activate, heaven's thunder!' Lavi called as masses of lightning struck from the sky and exploded many of the lower leveled akuma in one hit while Allen took care of the higher ones. Before too long they were all finished and Lavi and Allen stood panting in the middle of a now destroyed field.

Lavi looked around in disappointment, it was truly a lovely field as Allen bent down and picked up a shard of innocence lying at his feet and examined it sadly.

'It's a shame the flowers had to be sacrifice,' Allen murmured Lavi didn't like had his silver eyes dulled and reflected his pain before spotting a single untainted rose growing from the muddy ground and picked it up. Lavi smiled and walked back over to Allen before putting the flower behind the boy's ear.

Instinctively, Allen reached for the rose behind his ear but Lavi grabbed it before Allen could pull it out. Lavi admired how lovely the flower looked in the boy's hair before pulling him close and planting a kiss on his forehead close to the boy's scar.

'It doesn't matter Allen, you're my white rose,' Lavi glanced down as Allen went crimson from ear to ear.

'D-don't say embarrassing things like that Lavi,' Allen cried out but Lavi didn't let him pull away as he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and silenced his protests with a single kiss.

….

**Mercenary: This is my first one-shot I hope you enjoyed it… the pairing was Laven, if you haven't noticed and please send in any reviews or such…**


End file.
